1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument for operating an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel, in other words, a writing instrument for an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, as typified by a smart phone, a tablet computer, a mobile game machine, and the like, electronic equipment provided with a touch panel is commercialized in succession and widely used. A touch panel is an electronic part with a combination of a display device and a position input device, and there are various types such as a resistive film type, an infrared ray type, an electrostatic capacitance type, and the like according to operating principles. Among those, the resistive film type touch panel is currently on the main stream. However, because a smart phone employing an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel enabling multipoint detection (multi-touch) has appeared, the electrostatic capacitance type touch panel attracts attention.